Starting systems are known. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2002-54540.
In prior art starting systems, a part of the starting power transmission gear train is typically covered from the outside by a shift gear switching clutch that is coupled to and operated in conjunction with the crankshaft. In the prior art starting systems, the gears constituting a part of the starting power transmission gear train and covered with the clutch are borne in a center gear manner. Accordingly, the amount of outward projection of the clutch along the axis of the crankshaft is comparatively large, leading to an increase in the size of the engine, which is generally not desired.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned drawback as well as other known drawbacks of starting systems. For example, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engine starting system which makes it possible to reduce the size of the engine in the direction of the axis of the crankshaft.